Formidable Oak
The Formidable Oak is the final area of Pikmin 3. It is home to the final boss, the Plasm Wraith. The area requires the use of all five Pikmin types discovered over the course of Story Mode. Most of the map is a massive cave system through which the Plasm Wraith chases the player. As all leaders and Pikmin are already available upon accessing the area and there is no fruit to collect, it is the only area that is possible to complete within a single day. Environment The Formidable Oak is a large termite nest built around a tree stump found in a desert/steppe climate. The landing site for the Drake and Onion is the actual stump. A large ramp wraps around the nest, leading to the top, which contains a large hole from which one can access the cave system, the largest one in Pikmin 3. At first it boasts much biodiversity, having a large variety of enemies, including some enemies that are found nowhere else, such as the Watery Blowhog and the Shearwig, as well as all known species of Candypop Buds in Pikmin 3. However, when enemies are defeated, they explode into plasm, revealing that they are merely illusions created by the Plasm Wraith; the sole exception is a Nectarous Dandelfly. South of the landing site is an arena where the captains fight the Plasm Wraith after navigating the cavern. Interestingly, there are stones laid on the ground of the arena which form a pattern similar to the islands near the Smoky Progg's egg from the Distant Spring in Pikmin. '' Enemies * Dwarf Bulborb* x 6 * Bulborb* x 1 * Yellow Spectralids* x 3 * Bearded Amprat* x 1 * Swooping Snitchbug* x 2 * Shearwig* x 4 * Fiery Blowhog* x 1 * Watery Blowhog* x 1 * Female Sheargrub* x 4 * Nectarous Dandelfly x 1 * Male Sheargrub* x 10 * Skutterchuck* x 2 * Arachnode* x 2 * Mysterious Life Form * Plasm Wraith '-Final Boss''' * Plasm Wraith illusion Plants and Fungi *Spotcap *Bloominous Stemple *Candypop Bud (Yellow) x 4 *Candypop Bud (Grey) x 2 *Candypop Bud (Red) x 1 *Candypop Bud (Blue) x 2 *Candypop Bud (Pink) x 2 Pikmin Drawings Pellet.jpg|Found on the rim of the Reinforced Wall. FormidableOakDrawing.jpeg|Found in the room with the Red Bulborbs. FormidableOakDrawing2.jpeg|On a rock inside the Plasm Wraith arena. Gallery FormidableOak-Pikmin3.jpg|The Formidable Oak as seen from afar. formidableoak.jpg|A picture taken of the Formidable Oak using an out of bounds glitch formidableoakbackground.jpg|Some of the background scenery at the Formidable Oak. ZlCfzR4zti0xS2qBXO.jpg|Spatial view of Formidable Oak BorkedPW.jpeg|The strange enemy off of the map of the Formidable Oak. 47BC35CD-2F20-43A2-A72B-AC6249998778.jpeg|A pic of the arena in the end cutscene Trivia *This location's continental shape appears to be based off of India. *This is the only level in which Shearwigs and a Watery Blowhog appear in Story Mode. However, since they are just illusions created by the Plasm Wraith, it could be said they do not appear in Story Mode at all. *The music which plays outside during rain is similar to the music which plays at The Final Trial. *Because every creature here is an illusion, it could also be said that the only creatures here are a Nectarous Dandelfly and the Plasm Wraith. *It is possible to get out of bounds here, making it so the player can go through the cave backwards. This makes it much easier to retrieve Captain Olimar and complete the game faster. However, actually having a captain climbing to the top of the Oak where the Plasm Wraith is first encountered from the inside of the cave will cause a severe gamebreaking sequence of displaced camera positioning and unused cutscenes. *Although it is said to be a tree, this level is actually one of several termite hills on this desert continent. Other hills like this can be seen in the background. *To completely finish the maze (Including Data Files), the only Pikmin required are Yellow Pikmin and Rock Pikmin. However, other Pikmin types are recommended for convenience. * The area where the Plasm Wraith is fought has a similar pattern on the ground as the area where the Smoky Progg egg is found in The Distant Spring. * By using the camera to look upward, the player can notice that the cave inside the Oak has no roof. * When fighting the Plasm Wraith, the Koppad map can reveal an enemy marker off the map of the Formidable Oak. It is still, however, unknown if there is an actual enemy off the map or if it's just a glitch. Category:Pikmin areas Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Plasm Wraith Category:Caves